I Read Your Diary
by Junatina
Summary: Cece writes about what recently happened to her at Bob Kabob's and the Logan becoming her step brother fiasco, Logan comes to play with Flynn and reads Cece's diary. What will happen? Read and Review! :D :)


Well since I got such kind and thoughtful reviews from Cogan It Up, I decided I'd reward you guys with another Cogan one shot even though it might not be really good. :/

I hope you like this one shot and leave lots of reviews. :D

Well without further ado, "I Read Your Diary".

* * *

><p>I Read Your Diary<p>

Written by Junatina

* * *

><p>It was 4 o clock in the afternoon, Cece sat on her bed writing in a a diary, it's cover was bright red silk and had a blue ribbon on it, her dad gave it to her on her birthday when she was 13, she usually just slept in History and in fact all boring subjects but was very interested when her class were learning about Anne Frank, this inspired her to write her own diary, she was delighted when she got it on her thirteenth birthday just like Anne Frank (AN: I think that's correct).

She wrote with a bright blue pen about her horrible day that just happened two days ago, it was the story of Bob's Kabobs and how her worst enemy was becoming her step brother.

She remembered what Logan said and how it broke her heart and felt like she was being stabbed in the chest although she fought back.

She wrote in her diary all about it, she was very upset that her best friend (even though it wasn't her fault) betrayed her but was mostly furious at Logan, at first she thought they would have a good bond but she thought wrong, the job was really hard and was happy that she was fired but now didn't have a job to earn money.

She carried on writing until the horrific fiasco story ended, she put the pen and her diary on her dresser but she didn't realise that she had kept her diary open - wide open.

She walked out of the room and into the living room she sat comfortably on the couch and watched T.V.

There was a knock at the door and Cece answered, she found Logan at the door and slammed it closed, he knocked once again and Cece groaned.

"What do you want!?" Cece moaned.

"I promised Flynn I would hang out with him today and why am I explaining to you, you're not my parents!" Logan replied.

"I'm so glad I'm not, then I'd have to look after you all day," Cece replied and pulled out her tongue, the argument went on and mean faces appeared on them.

Flynn ran into the room.

"Awesome your here! I want to show you this new video game I got today!" Flynn shouted excitedly.

"That sounds cool," Logan said he walked with Flynn to his room and he turned when Flynn wasn't looking and stuck out his tongue to Cece and went to Flynn's room.

Cece was so bored so she texted Rocky.

It said:

How are you doing?

I'm so bored Logan just arrived at my house and is playing with Flynn can you come over?

Rocky replied with:

Sorry can't, have to go to the library for my book report.

Maybe later. :/

TTYL :)

Cece groaned, what was she going to do for the rest of the day, she decided she would just go to the mall and shop for new shoes although it wasn't the same without Rocky.

Meanwhile Logan and Flynn were playing videos games in Flynn's room.

Logan was winning since he had played this game way before Flynn even knew the game.

"Uggh, you win again! I need to go to the toilet, maybe it will calm me down and plus I really need to go!" Flynn shouted and sprinted to the bathroom.

While was Flynn was in the toilet Logan quietly went to Cece's room, she found her diary wide open and took a quick peek, he turned his head but got more and more interested until he had read all about what she felt about they day they had at Bob Kabob's and them being siblings.

"I've been such a jerk!" Logan thought.

He realised Cece was just behind him.

"What are you doing in my room!?" Cece screamed.

"And don't touch or look at my diary!" She continued snatching her diary from Logan.

"I'm sorry, I just want to apologise, I've been such a jerk and an idiot, I know I shouldn't have but I read your diary and realised what I've been doing to you, you're not lazy and are very clever, I've been wrong the whole time and I want you to forgive me," Logan replied apologetically.

"Maybe I don't want to forgive you, kidding," Cece said and hugged Logan.

"Ooh, the perfect time to leave the bathroom," Flynn added.

Logan and Cece just laughed.

"Hey, want to watch TV?" Cece asked.

"Sure," Logan replied.

"Hope that's okay with you Flynn," Logan added.

"Of course I don't want to lose again!" Flynn said.

Logan and Cece were at each other's throats at first but now they've become closer and people say nothing lasts forever meaning we knew they weren't going to be enemies forever.

* * *

><p>Okay this was horrible, I know! I wanted this to be awesome but I think it's just a bitter disappointment but well I tried and I hope you liked it. :)<p>

Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D


End file.
